Pain and Contentment
by Skaasi
Summary: The worlds have been reunited and a festival is being held at Mizuho. Everyone seems to be fine, but what about Sheena? The young ninja finds herself dwelling on the past and her future once more...Sheena x Zelos, angsty Sheena x Lloyd


Sheena sat silently at the edge of a lone little island many metres away from the village of Mizuho. The Isle of Decision was like a place she felt she could be alone and isolated whenever something bothered her. However, tonight was different…

She gazed up at the millions of stars above in the serene sky. It was just moments ago, that sky was shrouded with endless amount of mana from the large planet of Derris-Kharlan. Now it was shining with the brilliance of the stars. It was also moments ago that she was enlightened by the fact that the two worlds had reunited, and she had felt hopeful for the future that was yet to come. Yet the truth deep inside her heart seemed to strike her with an almighty force, and she was thrown back into doubt for her hopes and dreams. She was turning away from that future. _I'm running away again…_

Why was it that she had to carry, once more, the painful burden on top of her shoulders? Why was it that it has to haunt her endlessly? Why was it like that?

Sheena turned her head around as she heard a voice from behind her across the other side of the river.

"No, no, not like that. You swing the sword like _this."  
_"Ohh…I-I'm sorry."  
"Heh heh…what have I told you about apologizing?"  
"Oh yeah…sorry."  
"Man Colette, you're so funny. But I guess you being simple-minded is what I like about you most."  
"Really?"  
"Really, really."  
"Heh…you're one to talk."  
"Hey! Cheeky."  
"Heehee…you're such a good person…I guess that's why…"  
"You fell in love with me? Heheh…same here, Colette."  
"…love you, Lloyd."

Despite the distance from where she sat, the words came through the ninja's ears so clearly. She cringed at the last few words she heard from Sylvarant's Chosen.

_It's...it's not her fault, right? Or is it really? Or is it HIS fault? Ugh...why am I so torn up inside? I can't help but feel...the need to put the blame on someone for having something I desired so dearly taken away from me?_

Something sparkled from the corner of her eye. She felt something slowly slide down her cheek, as she strained her eyes harder.

_Why...I'm...crying? To think...that I believed I would become strong once more...that seems like nothing more than a mere thought crossing my mind for a second. Look at me now...these tears...they make me feel so pathetic...but...I should get over it...but...I just..._

At that very moment in time, everything around her became completely oblivious to the ninja as she began to cry for dear life. No one understood...no one could see it...no one would even think it...

She was in pain...that very same pain she had felt not once but many times before...it crept back into her soul...to hurt her again. What had caused this pain in her was what she had thought for many months that it would bring her along the successful path of the future. Instead this hope was buried away by sorrow and despair, right in front of her very eyes. Everything was just...wrong.

_Lloyd...I loved you so much...I think I still do, but...why did you neglect me so? I was but a motionless ghost in front of you, and you walked right through me without a care of how I really felt. Did my love blind you? Or was it just fate that I'd end up alone in the darkness again?_

Sheena ran out of tears to cry and started sniffing uncontrollably. There was nothing for her to depend on and live for now. What would she do? The only thing she could do now was...

_Stand on my own..._

Sheena wiped her eyes dry and slowly stood up.

_If not for me then for Lloyd...I don't want to interfere and complicate anything. Maybe I should just let things flow. Possibly...it'll be for the better._

Sheena turned around to see a tall man clad in a crimson red yukata. His flowing strands of scarlet hair were tied up in a ponytail.

"Z-Zelos? What are you doing here?"  
"Yep, me...I came to find you," he answered. "What are you doing all by yourself over there? You're totally missing out on our 'World is saved' fest!"  
Sheena hesitated. "I...I was thinking and stuff..." _Great...now I sound like Lloyd._  
"Well, you can do that later! Come over and have some chow!"  
"B-but—"

Suddenly, golder transparent wings emerged from Tethe'alla's Chosen, and he flew across the river to the island Sheena now stood upon.  
"Okay...seeing as this place involves decision making..." He paused, holding out a hand to front of Sheena. "Your man is letting you decide what's it gonna be."

The ninja looked down at his hand, saying nothing. Zelos then narrowed his eyes, grinning. He spoke in a low tone of voice, "Sweet hunnies don't deserve to be left hanging, it just ain't cool..."  
"I'm not your sweet hunny."  
"Then how about my voluptuous hunny?"  
Sheena raised her arm and slapped Zelos' outstretched arm.  
"OWWW!"  
"Can't you call me by my name! It's Sheena!"

Zelos looked down at the female ninja. He smiled. He loved seeing her like this. Zelos' expression changed after seeing Sheena clench her fist tighter. He then pulled a very innocent-looking face.  
"Okay...Sheena...will you...come with me? I don't want to see you alone..."  
Sheena smiled at his angelic face. _Heh heh...angelic...makes you think of his wings and all..._

"Well...I guess that's good enough...okay."  
She placed her hand in Zelos and they both flew up into the night sky. As Sheena looked down at the lone island, she seemed to smile.

_So I guess the Isle of Decision's name is of some significance after all. Right now...I feel like the weight's been lifted...maybe temporarily. But it's a sign that I shouldn't let this obstruct the way I live my future. I'll live it by doing it myself and on my own feet... _

"Sheena, you there?"

Sheena shook her head as she now discovered that she was on the other side of the river and a few feet away from the entrance to the village of Mizuho.  
"S-sorry, kinda zoned out...you fly very quickly, you know..."  
"Why, thank you my sweet hun—uh, I mean, Sheena. My sweet Sheena?"  
"Eh...fair enough. Your welcome." _Something about Zelos...it just seems to...infatuate me...I've known him for so long, so maybe...  
_Zelos grabbed her hand. "Care to have a romantic dinner with me?"  
Sheena blushed, but smirked to hide it. Zelos seemed surprised at her lenience, but it was the only way for him to get her to like him. He was infatuated by her uniqueness for years...infatuated so dearly that he'd fallen in love with her.  
"Okay, my princess Sheena. Let's go!"

Sheena happily coasted along with Zelos as he dragged her inside the village. _He seems so happy to be with me...does he like me? For some reason...I really hope so. So, in the end...I guess this is the beginning of my next path to the future I desire...a future where I'll be happy forever._

_END_


End file.
